What happened after Harry left Dumbledore in Ootp
by book-worm9008
Summary: Well this is what I think that happen after Harry left Dumbledore's office after the department of Misteries... I hope you enjoy this. Don't be to harsh on me because this is my first fic, but if you guys could give me some useful hints i will apreciated!


Harry wanderer by the hall of the castle he didn't care where he was going. The light of the day was purring throw the windows, a fine day that seem to mock him in his despair. He could hear as students were finishing their breakfast and were oblivious of the word, of the lives that have been taken away. His feet just taking him to the common room until he stop at the fat lady portrait. He stop and look at her with a confused look in his face.

"You can't enter without a proper password", said a very anoyed fat lady.

He look at her with a questioning look "password" he repeated slowly "mimbulos mimbletona?"

As the fat lady swam forward he hear the students that were getting their thing ready for the first class during the day.

"Its Friday, we should get no classes, i mean after the tests" said a first year

"I agree" his friend answer

He pass all the students and walked to the stars felling his body tired, while he walked, he hear someone wisper his name and the say he look terrible, he ignored the voice and keep walking, he didn't care what he look he just wanted to rest and stop thinking, to make the felling of despar disapear or at least forget it until later, to forget what happen, and maybe, just maybe wake up and find out that it was just a nightmare, but deep inside he new it was real, that he couldn't change anything.

The moment he open the doors the voices inside stop talking, which make him think that they were talking about him. Dean and Seamus look at him, and after a moment Dean walked toward him with a pussle look in his face.

"Is that debris? and what happen to you?", he asked "Ron, Neville and you didn't sleep here did you?"  
Harry look at him, all the words came to his tired mind and then he thought they were waiting for some kind of an answer so he say "No"

"were did you sleep then?" Seamus ask.

"I didn't" he say, this didn't make any sense to him what do they care.

There was a moment of silence as Dean and Seamus stared at Harry, he didn't wanted any more questions so he say "I'm tired so I just go to sleep" , he turned toward his bed and before he could make a step closer

Deans voice say, "where are Neville and Ron?".

Harry felt his hearth stop, he turned around and with a pained face he said " I think the are in the Hospital wing"

Dean nodded, but Seamus ask "what you mean you think, weren't you with them?"

Harry look at him, he felt like if someone have slap him in the face, like he hasn't take care of his friends, that he have guide them into a tramp, that had ended up in the dead of his godfather and many of his friends ingured. The more he thought about it the worse he felt, and then there was Dumbledore.

"We got separated, I.." but he was interrupted by the door opening, they all turn around and Neville enter, he look at them all and then spotted Harry.

"We weren't told were you were after you run after Bellatrix" Neville said, completely oblivious of the other two kids listening, "Lupin try to go after you but Dumbledore told him to stay with us and to gather us in room with the arch, he say he will bring you back, but instead two aurors arrive and told us that you-know-who himself was there and when we ask about you, one of them say that you were in the floor, but that you didn't seem to be moving even after you-know-who left, and when Dumbledore arrive you weren't with him and he send us to the hospital wing and you weren't there either, so we were worried, we thought you were dead or something" He finished with a shudder.

Harry drooped his head and closed his eyes, after what seem like forever, Neville spoke again. "Did you kill her? Bellatrix I mean"

Harry look at him, he felt the stares of Dean and Sesmus, he shock his head. Neville seem to be uncomfortable while he ask "how did you meet Sirius Black?"

Harry heard to gasp behind him and was sure that both Dean and Seamus were listening attentive to every bit of their conversation, he answer slowly and say, "i meet him during third year, at the end of the year he left to somewhere, i never ask to where, but during our fourth year he came back, he lived by hogsmade, hidden of course" he smiled "later after the third task he was in the castle with me in the hospital wing, he left after Dumbledore told him to, and I spend summer and Christmas with him, the last time I talk to him was a bit after Christmas by the fire in Umbrage office"

At this part Neville look confused and said "didn't you were using Umbrage's fire yesterday?"

Harry couldn't keep the humorless laughter that escape his lips "no that was the second time I use her fire, I was trying to contact him not Dumbledore"

Neville nodded with his head and said "what the order? I hear many of the people that were in the hospital wing talking about some order"

Harry look at him and then say "is a group against Voldemort, Dumbledore made it"

"Are you in it?"

"No, you have to have ended school and be off age to enter, i tried believe me" he said sadly and then "even Lupin thought it was a bad idea, he's the one that said no" Harry walked to his bed and got inside the covers to tired to undress himself, he closed his eyes, and was able to hear Dean and Seamus bombarding Neville with questions, he also hear the door open, footsteps walking out and the door closing after that it was quiet and this way he fell in a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


End file.
